


It's impossible (to cool me down)

by kwonhoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonhoshi/pseuds/kwonhoshi
Summary: Soonyoung has trouble sleeping because Wonwoo keeps bothering him in basketball practice. Somehow he found a cure from his hyung, without knowing the cure is actually the problem too.





	It's impossible (to cool me down)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #078 gekkan shoujo nozaki kun au, preferably with wonwoo as seo and soonyoung as wakamatsu. cute + lighthearted hijinks are always appreciated. 
> 
> (i'm sorry this is not good enough T_____T dedicated to all soonwoo shippers especially soonwoonet! happy soonwoo day!)
> 
> (also shoutout to adorescence who helped me with this story. thank you <3)

"Soonyoung?" Seungcheol blurts in wonder as he opens the door for his junior, Soonyoung. The junior has black eyebags that Seungcheol is pretty sure isn't there when the last time he came—which is a week ago. Beside that, his eyes seem unfocus, looking at the distance behind Seungcheol, with a blank expression.

"Hey, Soonyoung?" Seungcheol tries again, flicking his fingers in front of Soonyoung's face to grab his attention. Soonyoung's eyes dart to Seungcheol.

"Oh, hey, hyung." Soonyoung makes a small smile, but that makes Seungcheol even more worried. Soonyoung always has that big grin when he greets Seungcheol, the junior is some kind of a fan of Seungcheol when they both still in the basketball team together in junior high school.

"What happened?" Seungcheol guesses maybe it's because the basketball competition is coming up, maybe he's stressed because of the competition. Soonyoung is one of the best player in his year, though he's not the ace. He's fast with his rather small body and he jumps high too. "Is it because of the upcoming game?"

Soonyoung shakes his head. "Hyung," he calls instead, tilting his head. "Do you know Jeon Wonwoo?"

Oh. No. How did Soonyoung know Wonwoo?!

For the lack of better word, Wonwoo is crazy. His peers in school know Jeon Wonwoo as the crazy and rebellious kid, that always chases around by the teachers. He has done a lot of antics that make the teachers hate him to the guts. But, Seungcheol knows better. Wonwoo is one of his teammates in Hip Hop Club. He changes as he stands on the stage, spotlight directed to him, and his bony fingers curl around the microphone. His deep voice is excellent for rapping and the girls are dying just by listening to him. They go crazy whenever Wonwoo performs, because he looks amazingly handsome too, with his sharp feature face and hair styled by Mingyu—the other teammate.

It's like, Wonwoo has two faces, the crazy one and the handsome-and-ready-to-kill-on-stage one.

"Yeah," Seungcheol replies. "Why?"

Wonwoo has been smiling a lot lately, which is creepy. It might means he has a new bullying target.

"I don't know what I did to him to keep bothering me." Soonyoung sighs. He rolls his sleeves to the forearm, showing a big bruises, that turns into an ugly blue. Seungcheol frowns at that. "He threw a ball to me at practice earlier."

"What?! Since when he joins basketball team?" Seungcheol has no idea he did.

"No, he didn't. He just came to screw up our practice," Soonyoung sighs once again. "Our captain asks him to come once to play as rival team because we needed one more player to practice... He totally screw it! He kept throwing the balls to the players instead of the ring! I tried to stop him but he slapped me in the face. Then he keeps coming for practice, saying he's having fun!"

"Oh my...." Is Soonyoung Wonwoo's current bullying target? It's not that Wonwoo is doing the bad bullying, he's actually just trying to catch his target attention. But all bullying is bad. Soonyoung looks stressed. So it's bad.

"You know that if I'm stressed, I can't sleep." Soonyoung releases a big yawn, rubbing his eyes. "I need to sleep but I can't."

"You can go home instead of coming here. Go rest, Soonyoung." He puts his hand on Soonyoung's shoulder. "I can put the screentones myself."

"Oh no no no," Soonyoung quickly refuses, waving both of his hands. "I can't sleep. I can just use my time here, having fun putting tones."  He finally grins.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Seungcheol does need help on tones, he has to draw the next page before he losts his ideas. "Take your time. Do you want jasmine tea?"

Soonyoung nods.

For the past fifteen minutes they were standing in the entrance, finally coming in after Soonyoung releases his shoes. Soonyoung sits on the carpet, putting his tools on the table. He starts working, reading the scene then choosing tones that match. While Seungcheol works in the kitchen, making jasmine tea for Soonyoung. Maybe for his soul too. He comes not too long after, putting the cup near Soonyoung. Soonyoung thanks him.

"Hey, Soon, do you wanna hear some music?" Seungcheol asks just before he sits on his working table.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Seungcheol walks to his stereo and plays it. He needs a full thirty seconds to realized the song that plays. Manse, the first track in Hip Hop Club's second mixtape. As Wonwoo's voice kicks in, Seungcheol runs back to the stereo and searching for the end button, then he hears a thud sound from Soonyoung.

He turns around and found Soonyoung's head laying on the table.

For a second, Seungcheol panics that Soonyoung faints suddenly, but then he hears Soonyoung snores.

 

><

 

"Wow, Hyung!" Soonyoung yells as soon as he wakes up the following morning. Seungcheol jerks from his seat, surprised is an understatement. He has been working since night and the sudden noise almost makes his heart stop.

"What?!" Seungcheol yells back, rubbing his left chest where his heart beats rapidly. But it slows down eventually.

"May I have a copy of the music last night? It's really good!" He points at the stereo, where Seungcheol's minion USB stuck there.

"You...really want it?"

Soonyoung nods, grinning widely. "Yes, Hyung. I haven't sleep this fine this week! I'm finally found my cure for my stress!"

"Are you sure it's because of the music?"

"Yeah, I've tried playing Beethoven so I can sleep in peace but I ended up threw out my phone outside my room." Seungcheol rubs his nape, wondering if he should give the USB to Soonyoung or not. But he looks like he needs it, he said he needs it, he even begs with his 10:10 shape eyes.

Seungcheol sighs and gives the USB when he goes home.

 

><

 

Wonwoo comes again.

Soonyoung turns around when he hears the sound of the Death echoing across the hall. He hugs his basketball tightly, watching the Death himself running from the front door with a blue jersey (the school's basketball uniform is red) and his uniform pants.

"Heyya, SoonSoon!" Wonwoo calls, waving both of his hands, and still running. Soonyoung shivers in fear. His legs turn into jelly so he can't move like his teammates that already run from the court to save their lives.

In no time Wonwoo approaches him, the Death himself stand before him with a wicked smile (maybe Soonyoung's just imagining it, maybe he's just smiling).

"Long time no see, Soon!" Wonwoo pats Soonyoung's shoulder with unnecessary strength. Soonyoung winces.

"You came yesterday!" Soonyoung blurts out, trying to takes Wonwoo's hand off of his shoulder. But Wonwoo is impossibly stronger, despite his lanky body and bony fingers. Maybe he was a yakuza in his previous life.

"Yeah, it's been twenty-three hours since we last met, don't you miss me?" Wonwoo smir tickling Soonyoung's chin as if he's a cat.

"Why would I?" Soonyoung's eyes dart across the hall, pleading for help. No one is brave enough to help him from the Death attacks.

"Well, well, maybe I haven't tried enough," he winks, then finally walks back from the other. He turns to Jeonghan, the Captain. "Captain, why don't we start practice now?"

Soonyoung looks at Jeonghan in horror, who has been sitting on the bench, playing with his phone. He's not the most amazing Captain, but he's amazing in court.

"Yeah. We've been wasting time," he puts his phone inside his bag then runs into the court. "Come one, Mates, practice starts!" He claps his hands, motioning the others to join. Then he turns to Wonwoo, "And you," Soonyoung wishes he will tell Wonwoo to go out and stop screwing the practice. "Have fun here, Buddy. Don't screw too much. Soon Buddy there won't last long if you keep throwing balls at him."

"Ayay, Captain!" Soonyoung wants to sign out of the team.

 

 

What Soonyoung hates about Wonwoo is that he doesn't stop bothering him eventhough the practice is over. He follows Soonyoung everywhere, when he goes to the locker room, watching when he changes his clothes (Soonyoung screams at him to close his eyes. The other refuses), also when he's done changing and on his way out.

"Why are you following me?" Soonyoung complains as they reach the school gate. The air is chilly as the sun is going closer to its hiding.

"It's getting dark." Wonwoo replies.

"I know. I have eyes." Soonyoung sighs, he's done dealing with Wonwoo today. He just wants to go home, lay on his bed with his Iron Man blanket, and listening to the music Seungcheol gave him the other day. That is the definition of peace. Not with Wonwoo beside him trying to annoy him with everything he can think of.

"Well, I'm going to stop by The Waffles later. You wanna join?" The offer makes Soonyoung turns his head to Wonwoo, somehow his smile looks pure, waiting for Soonyoung to answer. It's like an offer from a friend. Soonyoung thinks Wonwoo as an annoying person that keeps screwing up basketball team practices. He's not a friend, is he?

But Soonyoung doesn't know why he nods.

Wonwoo grins then, putting his arm on Soonyoung's shoulder.

And drags him by running in full speed to The Waffles. Soonyoung almost die in the process.

 

><

 

"Hyung, who is the singer?" Soonyoung asks when he comes over again to help Seungcheol with his comic.

"Huh?" Seungcheol is playing songs from his stereo again so the room is not too quiet, but he's avoiding the Hip Hop mixtape. Soonyoung is not sleeping. He's still wondering why the mixtape affects Soonyoung. He's sure he's not putting any sleep drug in the song (is that even possible?), also the only victim is Soonyoung (is he...a victim...?).

"Not this one. I know this one is Ed Sheeran, who doesn't know Perfect?" Seungcheol laughs, turning his chair to face Soonyoung. Soonyoung looks up from his spot. "The song you gave. Who is the singer?"

"It's original...."

"Oh? You know the singer, then?"

Seungcheol laughs nervously. "O-of course not!"

"But I want to know, Hyung." Soonyoung pouts, "I want to thank him! Them! Maybe I'll treat them coconut waffles from The Waffles!"

Seungcheol is excited for waffles but he's not sure if he told Soonyoung who the singer is, Soonyoung will be just fine. Maybe he'll even more stressed. Thinking that he has been listening to his most hated person every night in order to sleep. No, no.

"Sorry, I don't know." Seungcheol smiles. Before Soonyoung could ask further, he stands up from his chair and grabs his wallet. "Do you want Chinese food?"

"You're paying, Hyung?" Soonyoung beams, like the previous conversation never occured.

Seungcheol nods. "So, what do you want to eat?"

 

><

 

Somehow, it's become a routine before Soonyoung realized it.

The Stop By The Waffles After Practice.

He just realized it after a month of eating waffles with Wonwoo (also he gains a bit weight because of it....).

"What are we doing?" Soonyoung blurts out suddenly, as he comes to the realization of this unhealthy routine. It's not the food that's unhealthy, the person he came with is.

"Eating." Wonwoo replies easily while chewing his waffle. Then he pops in a strawberry to his mouth.

"No, why are we," he points to himself, then to Wonwoo, "together," he then points to random direction, "here?"

"Because, we," he points to himself then to Soonyoung, "together," he then points at his plate then Soonyoung's, "are two waffle lovers."

"We're not friends." Soonyoung states.

Wonwoo raises a brow. "No, we're not." Then he smiles, "You're my bully target, SoonSoon."

"Heol! What the hell is that?" Soonyoung moves his chair further from the table. "You're bad!"

"Yes, and you're fun to be with." Wonwoo smirks and Soonyoung feels like he wants to pokes his lips with his fork. But that sounds crazy even in his mind. The crazy one is Wonwoo, not Soonyoung.

"I'm not having fun with you."

"But you're in your second plate of waffle. If that's not because you want stay longer with me—"

"It's stress eating!" Soonyoung pokes the fork to his waffle angrily instead. Too bad it's nowhere near Wonwoo's skin. "Stress! Eating!"

"Whatever, SoonSoon." Wonwoo rests his chin on his palm. "I thought you adore me or something."

"Why would I...." Soonyoung mutters under his breath.

"Because you always accompany me in basketball practice."

"Isn't it you who keeps bothering me in practice?"

"Me? Bothering you? Nah."

Soonyoung huffs in disbelief. "I will bother you back! You will lose, Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo shrugs. "Up to you, Soon."

"Okay!" Soonyoung looks so determined.

They went silent a bit after that, until Soonyoung grabs Wonwoo's plate and eat everything in it in one go. Wonwoo watches in amusement, as Soonyoung tries his best to chew and still manages to look angry. Once he swallows all of it, Wonwoo laughs.

"You're so cute, really." Wonwoo says between his laugh. Soonyoung is still frowning. "Now, may I eat that one?" Wonwoo points at Soonyoung's waffle.

Soonyoung quickly grabs his plate, makes it our of Wonwoo's reach. "No! Everything is mine! You'll lose!"

Wonwoo just laughs watching Soonyoung being the crazy one—it's not a rare sight. Wonwoo is having fun, because he's with Soonyoung after all.


End file.
